Choose Hermione's Adventure
by Scorpiogrl
Summary: A choose your own adventure story in the Harry Potter 'verse with a Hermione-centric focus. Vote and see Hermione's 7th year go the way you want it to. Choose who she ends up with, if anyone, and much more. Where will you lead her? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty, now I know that my profile says that I'm supposed to be working on my upcoming Hermione/Charlie "How to Tame a Dragon Tamer" fic. However while working on some fic pre-planning last night this idea appeared and bludgeoned me over the head with its potential awesomeness. Anyway, the gist of it is a Harry Potter world based, Hermione centred Choose Your Own Adventure story. What I'll so is write the beginning chapter and leave it opened and at the bottom of each chapter with be a second A/N with a list of choices and a blurb to point them toward the poll located in my profile. The readers can then vote on what choice they would like Hermione to make and I'll take the highest gathering option and incorporate it into the next chapter of the story. I'll give readers a week to vote so this story will be the only one I'm working on that will have a set update time. I'll start off with the story as close to canon as I ever get, being as I'm in denial about the last couple of books, and let it develop from there. Sounds exciting no? Since we're just starting out don't expect this chapter to be on the long side, depending on what's happening the chapters will be of varying lengths.

Disclaimer - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Hermione groaned as as the sound of exploding snap cards blew up for the tenth time that night. In her pain-racked mind she was sure that by this point they were doing it on purpose just to get back at her for refusing to help them in their juvenile plan to prank the twins. Hearing their barely muffled snickers Hermione decided that she had had enough and quickly rose up from her previously comfortable spot and stood before them, hands on hips.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley! Must you play that intolerably loud game right here while I'm trying to review!" Her loud voice was enough to get their attention and they looked up at her angry expression with slightly guilty expressions of their own. Seeing her fingers twitching in the direction of her wand the two boys decided that it was best if they apologized, Hermione was one scary witch when she was angry and neither boy wanted to be at the wrong end of her wand.

"We sorry Hermione, but do you need to review? School hasn't even started yet." While Harry's comment went a small ways into mollifying her anger she knew that any second now Ron would chime in with something as well meaning as it was insensitive.

"We invited you to play with us, but you wanted to do work instead. I swear Hermione, you're completely mental. It's no wonder that all the other boys think that you're a stick in the mud, I mean..." By this point even Ron had realized that he'd said something bad again when he saw her face go positively red with her ire. Looking over at Harry for help he was instead faced with his best mate's horrified and pitying face.

"N...not th...that I mean t...to say that you are..." His stammered explaination and apology was abrubtly cut off and the twins bounded into room and pounced on Hermione, knocking her to the floor. While one held her squirming and protesting from down the other looked up at the two shocked boys.

"Run! Get away while you can!" Ron didn't need telling twice and wasted no time in escaping the room. Harry, on the hand, stayed in place looking torn between following Ron in fleeing or staying to help Hermione. Seeing his indecision the twin not struggling with the now completely furious witch quickly reassured him.

"Don't you worry there Harry, we aren't going to hurt her, we just didn't want her to kill Ron before we could test out our latest product on him. Besides we can handle her can't we Forge?" The twin that was now straddling and restraining Hermione looked up and grinned at Harry.

"Sure we can Gred! Now run along Harry, and don't forget to tell Ron that he owes us for saving his skin." Now reasurred Harry quickly left the room, casting one last glance over his shoulder he saw that Hermione had stopped struggling and was now shaking in quiet rage. He knew that the twins wouldn't really hurt her, he wasn't so sure that he could say the same thing about Hermione.

The twins waited until they were sure that Harry had escaped before turning simultaneously to look down at the red-faced witch. Noting that his brother currently had his hand over Hermione's mouth Fred grinned down at her and made pouted cutely at her.

"Now now Hermione, if George lets you speak will you promise to hear us out? If you are still mad when we're through we'll let you up and you can curse us into oblivion. Deal?" Both waited patiently while Hermione mulled over her options before finally nodding cautiously. In accordance with their deal George removed his hand from her mouth and didn't seem the least surprised when words immediately sprouted forth.

"Will you please get off of me at least?" Neither twin was fooled by her seemingly innocent tone, their grins just spreading wider. Fred was the first to reply.

"Well you see that's not possible at this moment. Consider it as a security measure, this way we can be sure that you'll hear us out."

"Besides I'm quite comfortable right where I am." Hermione huffed softly while George leered down at her. It was impossible to stay mad when they teased her.

"Well I'm glad that one of us is then. Now will you tell me what you wanted to so that I can proceed with my plans for what is turning into a killing spree." The twins could tell that they were already well on their way to having her calmed down and looked at each other triumphantly. Seeing their expressions Hermione rolled her eyes and waiting for one of the to speak.

"We didn't want you to kill our most favorite little brother because we have plans in store for him that require him to be alive. We also happened to overhear his little blunder and wondered if perhaps you would like to join us in our endeavor?" Hermione was surprised to see the slightest flare of anger in George's eyes as he mentioned what Ron had said.

"You know what he said isn't true right Hermione? Not all the boys think you are a stick in the mud, and the one's who might just don't know you. You've got too much passion to be a stick, muddy or otherwise." By this point, Hermione's face, which had reverted back to it's previously creamy color, now flared red again. Lowering her eyes she was secretly pleased by their praise as well as desperate to change the conversation.

"Tell me the plan." She was relieved when they let the subject drop, neither commenting on her blush, and got right down to business. They had just gotten to discussing the little details when another voice interrupted them.

"Oi! I didn't know you were that kind of girl Hermione." All three of them jerked to look towards the door where a gleeful looking Sirius stood with a very embarrassed Remus behind him. Realizing the position that she and George were still in and what it must look like to the two older men caused Hermione's face to turn almost Weasley red in her mortification. For their part, George all but jumped off of her and they both offered her a hand up.

"Unfortunately good Sirs you have the wrong idea. We were merely having a discussion with our favorite witch. As for our position we should be counted as hero's since we prevented murder!" As good as their words were they were ruined when both twins turned to wink at her. Overcome with frustration and embarrassment Hermione looked up at Remus imploringly.

"Fred, George. Will you please go and tell Ron, Ginny, and Harry to come here please. The post just arrived and we've got their letters." Nodding obligingly the twins waved impishly at Hermione, who couldn't help but grin, and trotted out of the room. As an awkward, at least in Hermione's opinion, descended she was grateful that Sirius Black could always be counted on to have a comment.

"Don't let my age fool you, you sweet little witch, I may be getting on in years but I can give you a much better go then either of those lads." Had she said grateful, forbid the thought. Now Hermione was back to blushing, she was sure this couldn't be good for her blood pressure, and Remus looked embarrassed and ashamed as his best friend continued to act half his age while leering playfully at Hermione.

"Please don't take him seriously Hermione, he's an intolerable tease." Far from acting contrite Sirius burst out into laughter and elbowed Remus in the ribs.

"You're just jealous that you weren't the on on top of her." Sirius winked at Hemione while Remus took his turn as a lobster and tried to stammer a reply, glaring at the animagus. Hermione and Remus were saved with the timely entrance of Harry and the two youngest Weasleys. Hermione caught Remus's eye and smiled, letting him know that she hadn't taken Sirius's words to heart and was relieved when he smiled softly back at her in response.

"Well gather round you lot, your letters from Hogwarts are here." Sirius waved a handful of letters in the air over his head, grinning as they all crowded around excitedly.

"Well let's see them then, I want to see if I'm a prefect again this year." Ron's boisterous cut through the chatter as he used his height advantage to snatch the letters out of Sirius's hand. Anger all but forgotten it amused Hermione how both of her best friends avoided eye contact with her and had put Sirius between them and her. The thought was quickly forgotten as a thick letter was placed into her hand.

Holding it in her slightly shaking hands she stared at it, unwillingly into open it because of nerves. What would it say, had she gotten Head Girl or been passed over for someone else. Was she just a prefect or worse yet had even that been taken from her. Gathering her courage she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eyes grew wide as they skimmed the parchment.

**~ End Chapter 1 ~**

A/N : Well there we go! And now it's time for your first choice! A relatively simple one to start off with. While a small thing this choice has large reaching consequences as it affects the entire upcoming school year. Also with some thought I have decided to offer a second section for voting. It's come to my attention that I can only have one poll active one my profile at once so since this is a two poll chapter I'll just have to extend voting for two weeks, one for each poll. Unless of course one of the choices in the first poll gets an overwhelming majority of votes. Readers who don't want to have to register may vote using reviews, I'll be counting those as well.

Choice : What will Hermione's letter say?

She has been chosen as Head Girl.

She has been chosen as a prefect.

She is just a regular 7th year student.

Choice : Who should be Head Boy?

Harry

Ron

Draco

Someone Else

Please head over to my profile page and vote!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, It's been waaaay more then two weeks since last chapter. My bad ya'll, I swear that I'll do better this time. Life has just been eating up all my free time lately but it looks like things are finally starting to settle down so I'm going to be getting back into writing. Yay! That being said I figured that I owed everyone who has been kind enough to read or/and review another chapter of this story before I got started on anything else. Speaking of, thank you so much everyone who contributed to voting, I'm so happy that this idea is taking flight. So enjoy!

Disclaimer - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

-Last Time -

"Well gather round you lot, your letters from Hogwarts are here." Sirius waved a handful of letters in the air over his head, grinning as they all crowded around excitedly.

"Well let's see them then, I want to see if I'm a prefect again this year." Ron's boisterous voice cut through the chatter as he used his height advantage to snatch the letters out of Sirius's hand. Anger all but forgotten it amused Hermione how both of her best friends avoided eye contact with her and had put Sirius between them and her. The thought was quickly forgotten as a thick letter was placed into her hand.

Holding it in her slightly shaking hands she stared at it, unwillingly into open it because of nerves. What would it say, had she gotten Head Girl or been passed over for someone else. Was she just a prefect or worse yet had even that been taken from her. Gathering her courage she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eyes grew wide as they skimmed the parchment.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

Nearly everyone gathered in the small room jumped as a loud squeal erupted from the normally calm and quiet (and who some might call bookish) girl. All eyes were turned towards Hermione as she started jumping and dancing around in pure glee, their eyes widening at such uncharacteristic behavior, with the notable exception of Remus. He watched the exuberant girl with a knowing expression and broad smile.

"I did it! I'm Head Girl! Hah! Take that you Slytherin bigots!" Hermione continued to bounces around and shout happily in a sing-song voice for a few more moments before seeming to realize that she was making a spectacle of herself. Quickly calming herself she was unable to quell the huge smile that was still spread across her face as she looked at her friends.

"Blimey Hermione, that's bloody brilliant!" Seeming to forget that he was supposed to be avoiding the small witch for his own safety Ron was the first to recover his voice as he enveloped her in a hug. Soon enough though she was being passed around from one pair of arms to another, the larger men taking advantage of her slight frame and short stature. A rousing cheer was soon started by the twin terrors and heartily repeated by all in the room, Ginny included, and soon Hermione found herself squished in between her two favorite boys. On her right Harry slid and arm around her waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling the small curls tucked behind the shell of her ear.

"Congratulations Hermione, no one could have deserved it more so I can't say that I'm all too surprised." Hermione beamed a bright smile up at her dark-haired friend, quickly turning to smile up at Ron as well as the taller boy draped his arm across her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. As the group settled back down Remus looked to the boys on either side of Hermione.

"Well? Let's here it, which one of you has the illustrious honor of serving beside Miss Granger as Head Boy this year?" The three other red heads, Hermione and Sirius looked expectantly as everyone waited for the answer. A long silence followed as each boy looked to the other with a grin which quickly turned into a look of confusion before Sirius's gruff voice broke out in an exclamation.

"Bloody hell! Don't tell me that neither one of you got the badge!" As Harry and Ron simultaneously shook their heads the room was quickly filled with noise once again as everyone started talking at once, each voicing their opinion on who /had/ gotten the badge and why exactly it hadn't been either of the two male thirds of the so called Golden Trio. Hermione reached up to press against her temples as the loud chatter revived her previous headache, she desperately tried to tune out the noise but her ever at work brain continued to pick out and categorize each voice as they each tried to outdo the rest.

"What in the bloody blazes is Dumbledore thinking, I mean I wasn't really expecting to get it but at least Harry..." That was Ron, his bewilderment as clear as the fact that he still considered himself in Harry's shadow despite having shown accomplishments of his own the past fewyears.

"Oi! But if it's not either of the two of them..." Fred stood near Ginny, his hands on his hips as he voiced half a question. No doubt George would be piping up with the conclusion of it before the break could be properly registered.

" Just who is going to be sharing a dorm with Hermione all year?" Sure enough she was correct as George mirrored his twin's position, the two of them facing down Remus as if he knew the answer. Though she did have to wonder why the two of them seemed bothered about that part of the mystery.

"This is ridiculous! Obviously Harry should have been chosen, it's only logical. I mean, look at everything he's done for the Wizarding World. How can Dumbledore just forget that he..." Although Hermione had great respect for the fiery Weasley girl she really did wish that she would give up on this obsession with Harry. After the incident with Cho Chang in 4th and 5th year, Harry hadn't shown much of an interest in any girls, and certainly nothing beyond a sisterly affection for Ginny. It would be much better if the girl actually moved on instead of just pretending that she had.

"Who do you think will be Head Boy? I swear to Merlin that if it's Malfoy I'm going to..." Harry's voice sprang out clearly from the general chatter as he eloquently drifted off into a rant about what he would do if, Gods forbid, Draco Malfoy somehow made Head Boy. While Hermione had to admit that the ferret had become more tolerable after his father had been sent to Azkaban, the rivalry between the two opposing seekers was still going strong...on both ends.

"I wonder what Dumbledore's up to this time..." Sirius's words were quietly spoken aside to Remus, but Hermione caught them since she had been shuffled next to him amidst all the clamor. The handome but gruff animagus had greatly improved since his mysterious release from the veil at the beginning of the summer. Molly Weasley had seen that he had not been lacking in good food and the ever present presence of his remaining best friend had done wonders for both older men. Neither had looked so good since the days before the Potter's death.

Speaking of Remus, the scarred man raised a hand in the air causing the occupants of the room to fall into silence, a left-over habit from when the lycanthrope had taught them all in third year. Or in Sirius' case, a matter of habit built up over years of friendship with the quiet man. Hermione wanted to hug the older man just for getting everyone to shut up as her headache dropped back a bit, but settled for smiling warmly at him.

"Now now everyone, I'm sure that Headmaster Dumbledore has a perfectly good reason for not appointing Harry as Headboy. In fact I bet that he thinks that after everything that he's been through that he deserves the chance to just be a normal teenager." Remus smiled fondly at Harry, who returned the smile with one of his own as well as dipping his head in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad that I didn't get it, I mean it would have been great to spend so much time with Hermione but this way I can really focus on Quidditch and leave the schoolwork to Hermione." Harry threw her a crooked grin as he winked at her causing Hermione to roll her eyes at her silly friend, though she couldn't help but return the smile.

"Now Ron, I have no doubt that the Headmaster hasn't underestimated your worth but I imagine that he also realized that the responsibilities that come along with being Head Boy might not appeal to you." Remus lifted his brow inquisitively at Ron as he spoke causing the lanky red-head to chuckle sheepishly as he acknowledged the point, seeming to consider their ex-professor's words before standing a little straighter. Hermione felt a warm glow for the older man for adding to Ron's confidence in himself.

"As for who the Head Boy actually is I suppose that you'll just have to wait and see. Who-ever it is though I would not worry overly much for Miss Granger's safety. We all know how much of a force to be reckoned with she is after all. It would be a fool indeed who finds himself on the wrong end of her wand." Everyone murmed in agreement with the statement and combined with the teasing glint in Remus' eyes as he smiled over at her Hermione felt another blush spread it's way over her cheeks. Luckily for her Sirius once again came to her rescue as he posed another question.

"So boys, don't tell me that neither of you got prefect either? That I just won't believe." Once again all eyes turned towards the two boys, who both glanced down at the letters still clutched in their hands, unopened in all the chaos. Seeing that those gathered were waiting on an answer neither boy hesitated in ripping into the envelope. Simultaneously they reached in and pulled out their letters, making quick work of unfolding them. Two pairs of eyes, one set bright blue and the other a brilliant green hurriedly skimmed over the pages. The red head with a hopeful expression and the brunette with an anxious one.

Hermione hoped that Ron got it, he deserved the recognition and plus it would give her a legitimate excuse to spend even more time with the obtuse boy. She had fancied him ever since forever it seemed but he just couldn't seem to realize that she was a girl. It was maddening. Shaking herself from that train of thought Hermione veered her mind back in a more suitable direction. Of course Harry also deserved to get it but Hermione really did agree with what Remus had said about Harry just needing time to be normal. Not to mention that she didn't think that he wanted the position anyway. In either case though Hermione would be proud of her boys. That thought firmly in mind Hermione waited anxiously for the two to finish reading and give some indication of who had gotten the position.

**~ End Chapter Two ~**

A/N : Well there we go! And now it's time for your second choice! This weeks choice is drum roll What do Ron and Harry get in their letters? I know, I know, but I want to get all my players in place before we really get into the meat of the story. Plus I don't want to rush the story so sometimes the choices with really just be filler. I'm sorry, but look at it this way, you can always vote for weird things by reviewing! Readers who don't want to have to register may vote using reviews, I'll be counting those as well.

Choice : What do Ron and Harry get in their letters?

Ron is a prefect

Harry is a prefect

Neither are prefects

Other

Please head over to my profile page and vote!


End file.
